


Under The Crew's Gaze

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Language, spirk, uhotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is trying to get Spock to have a good time at the annual Enterprise Christmas party when they step under mistletoe and the crew cheers them on to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Crew's Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the third part of my Under The Mistletoe series, time for some Spirk enjoy xox
> 
> ps. for those who don't know Vulcan or cant be bothered to translate it:
> 
> Veh = One
> 
> shok = kiss
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular = I cherish thee

Jim stood in front of his mirror, silly gold Christmas sweater adorning his chest, he deemed himself ready for the annual Enterprise Christmas party. He picked up his gold Christmas hat on the way out the door; one final touch.

The party had already started when the turbo lift reached the party room. Immediately, Jim spotted Bones, drink in hand, putting the charm on Carol, not that he needed to, she was very much into the doctor and his legendary hands.

Wandering over to the punch bowl, Jim noticed Sulu pressed against and making out with what seemed to be Chekov. He smirked to himself, good on them.

At the punch bowl he found Scotty pouring a glass and hesitated for a second. Scotty looked up at Jim's approach "Jim! I-uh do you think Spock would mind if I got the lovely lass a drink?"

Scotty glanced to his left where Uhura sat talking to a couple of crew members.

"Spock has assured me that there is nothing but friendship between them now, I think you're safe. Speaking of that Vulcan…have you seen him around?"

"He's over in the corner picking at some salad and working on his PADD, what else would you expect from Spock at a party?" The engineer remarked.

"You're not wrong, Mr Scott. Enjoy your night." Jim found Spock in a corner, bowl of half-eaten salad in front of him and PADD in his hands; just as Scotty had said.

Jim slid his fingers down the back of the Vulcan's neck to rest on his shoulder "Hey, Spock, you're missing the party, take the night off and have some fun with me."

Spock suppressed a shiver from the touch of his bonded one, he had sensed Jim coming up to him "I was merely waiting for you to get here, I know it takes a long time for you to make your hair look like you just got out of bed."

"I…am not going to comment on that. Anyway, I need a strong drink and some food." Jim turns and heads towards the food, Spock follows, picking up some fruit along the way. They eat and talk and participate in Christmas party games, Jim even persuades Spock to have one dance with him, in which Jim finds out that Vulcan's know how to dance very well.

Everyone is whistling and clapping at the end of the dance, Jim can feel Spock's embarrassment and pride through the bond. An ensign standing near them calls out "Captain, commander you're under mistletoe! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

A chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" began through the crew.

Jim looked up at the little plant hanging above them, then his eyes turned to Spock; he looked like a cornered cat. The captain did the only thing he knew would calm Spock; he gripped Spock's wrists lightly, stroking the normal pulse points and spoke quietly to him "Veh shok, T'hy'la."

Spock nodded once in agreement, and Jim initiated the kiss, leaning in and moving their mouths against each other for a few moments. At the same time, one of his hands slid down to touch two fingers to Spock's in a Vulcan kiss. 'Taluhk nash-veh k'dular' echoed through the bond and the crew cheered and whistled for their captain and commander.


End file.
